The invention relates to a method for operating an operating device of a motor vehicle. Such a method is known from DE 10 2009 034 068 A1.
DE 10 2009 034 068 A1 discloses a method in which gaze detection is used to check whether an operator's gazing direction is directed at a display unit during an input command for the operating device. If the gazing direction is not directed at the display unit during the input command, the input command is not executed.